Couldn't Stay Away
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: Someone crashes a prestigious party at the Malfoy Manor. Draco isn't exactly complaining. Punk!Harry. One Shot.


**Please note that there is no Voldemort/Deatheaters or anything in this universe. Just some gay loving which is always nice. Oh and it's kinda super long. Sorry.**

* * *

Situated in a remote area, devoid of any animals or muggles alike, a grand and handsome manor sprawled for what seemed like miles.

It was adorned with a beautiful gardens, multiple elaborate fountains and a massive rendition of a determined man with his wand out, bravely facing whatever was out there, although now it just looked like he was about to gallantly duel with a pair of beautiful sirens statues.

The normally forbidding and imposing manor was lit with spot lines, shining and glittering against the numerous diamond plane windows, highlighting the sheer opulence and grandeur of the place.

The iron wrought fence surrounding the massive property swung open without invitation to the various number of invitees, the lights reflecting and sparking off the large ostentatious jewels bedecked both the men and women, expensive robes smoothed and gaudy dresses fluffed as they entered the grand building.

The event itself was located at the very heart, in a massive ballroom that was high enough to allow a glorious view of the garden and twinkling lights beyond.

The Malfoy Manor had reached an almost divine grandeur, high in the clouds and skies away from the mere mortals, a place for drinking and dancing like gods.

The outside appearance of the manor was just an appetizer to what was to what was to come next.

The ballroom itself was a dizzying display of luxury and magnificence, millions of pounds were on display as only the incredibly wealthy and most prestigious were welcomed.

In the midst of it all was the Malfoys, hosts of this opulent gathering.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were a splendid looking couple, matching in their green and silver robes as tribute to Salazar Slytherin and jaunty diamond jewelry.

And then there was their son, Draco Malfoy, whom they were proudly displaying like an auction piece.

Draco, however, bore it well and smiled brilliantly, flawlessly charming anyone and everyone around him.

They admired him thoroughly- the expensive black suit that fit him like a glove, accentuating his broad shoulders, slim waist and muscular legs.

They swooned over his artfully tousled blond hair, sparking as it caught the light and his handsome finely boned aristocratic features.

His father and mother had gotten into their head that it was time for Draco to have a wife and extend the Malfoy line; the reason why they were having this extravagant party in the first place, and there was no wonder why there was a massive line of suitors dying for simply his mere attention, forget about his hand in marriage.

And Draco tried to give it, but as the night wore one it was becoming harder and harder to focus, and harder to fake his enthusiasm.

Draco managed to detangle himself from a gaggle of fawning women enough to grab another drink and take a moment to peacefully breath. He made his way to the large terrace and leaned over the crystal railing, his smile slipping off his face.

Draco groaned quietly, massaging his aching cheeks. He was exhausted, not so as physically but mentally.

He loathed these things, throwing an absurd amount of money around to accommodate all these vain, greedy and superficial people who cared about nothing and no one but their own personal gain.

But this was the life he was born to, and Merlin knows it could definitely be worse, so Draco bore it quietly and steadily, although moments like these he couldn't help but let himself think about something else, something _more._

And not more in the sense of materials, but more in a different sense like... like happiness. Draco couldn't help but smile- a real genuine smile- as he thought about... his eyes widened.

He let out a startled yelp and surged toward the railing leaning far out because for a moment he sworn he saw... green eyes. Brilliant candy green eyes and black curls and... it was gone.

Draco leaned back with a sigh, silently cursing himself for being such a hopeful idiot. Of course he wouldn't be here. He laughed to himself, imagining _him_ being in the midst of this company. His father would likely have an aneurysm.

"What's so funny?"

Again, Draco was startled out of his thoughts (although this time retaining much more dignity) he turned to see Astoria Greengrass smiling coquettishly, coming to stand beside him.

Draco smiled back. Anyone would agree that Astoria was absolutely breathtaking, even Draco. She was not only drop dead gorgeous, but funny and smart- unlike many of the dull, vapid society girls Draco was forced to mingle with.

And the best part was (to his parents at least) that she had the wealth, connections and pureblood status worthy enough for a Malfoy.

They had been hinting for while now that they approved and wanted Astoria and that he should begin to court her, but alas Draco had been blessedly "oblivious" to their urging.

And he knew that Astoria herself is more than willing to tie the knot. They were the perfect match.

"Maven seems to have had his advances turned down once again by the ever delightful Anastasia, although this time by a drink in his face. I do hope my dear cousin finally gets the hint," he drawled turning to face her, and the commotion occurring inside.

Astoria giggled lightly before turning back to him, her eyes sparkling. Draco disinterestedly noted that she seemed to be a lot closer than before, only a couple inches apart.

"Didn't Anastasia publicly announce in last year's Trepton Gala that she would not have anyone but you?" She teased.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Did she? There are so many these days, the faces blur together."

Astoria laughed, not put up at all by his arrogant demeanor.

"Well aren't you the big man around town, with all these women clawing after you," she teased. Suddenly her smile slipped off her face and she stepped even closer, barely a breath away. "Question is, who will finally be able to snatch the Slytherin Ice Prince?"

Draco gulped. Astoria's hand was crawling lazily up his arm. She was nearly flush against him, eyes intense and focused on his lips.

"Stori..."

"I think it's time to give in to what we both clearly want," she breathed, leaning in. Draco involuntarily closed his eyes, resigning himself to a few more minutes of discomfort.

There was a loud thud and yelp.

He opened his eyes to see Astoria sprawled a few feet away, unharmed but her eyes wide and terrified.

"Stori!" Draco cried rushing towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. There were tears in her eyes. Draco was confused. She didn't seem to be hurt. What was she crying about? Did she think _Draco_ did this?

"Astoria I don't-"

"Draco!" She shrilled. "Its okay just-just don't look at me okay?"

Draco gaped. What in Merlin's beard was going on?

"What-"

Astoria looked down at herself horrified. "Look away Draco please!"

And then she proceeded to race out of the terrace.

Draco of course, didn't look away and spotted the big wet spot on the backside of her dress, turning it almost see-through.

He was even more confused. Did she- had she...?

An acrid smell filled his nose. He looked down to where she was sitting and _oh god_ \- she did.

But that didn't make any sense! Astoria was the most poised and graceful women there was- she most certainty did not... _wet herself_.

Draco groaned to himself. He did not want to think about what his father would say when he heard about this. Which he most certainty will. His father somehow always hears about _everything_.

Draco took out his wand, vanishing the mess and apparated to his bedroom.

He was in no mood to discover what was going on in the ballroom and figured he could hide in here until his father decided to fetch him.

Draco irritably pulled off his suit jacket throwing onto his upholstered chair. He aggressively loosened his tie and kicked his wardrobe, breaking the door off the hinge.

What he was angry about he wasn't sure- everything perhaps. This whole ordeal and of pretending... he was so tired of pretending.

Pretending he hated muggles, that he cared about purebloods, that he cared about all those people, all those girls, that he wasn't unlike the other boys.

His annoyance and irritability shifted into exhaustion and begrudgingly he went back to fold his jacket neatly and murmured a quick _reparo_ on the wardrobe door. From the corner of his eye, the air seemed to shimmer. Draco whirled around, but nothing seemed amiss.

Shrugging he turned his attention back to his floor-to-ceiling mirror, working to undo his tie and shirt. And then again- from behind him- a shimmering of the air and a flash of color.

Draco's eyes narrowed, hands still at his collar.

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

There was loud thud! and then quiet. Not seeing anything, Draco cautiously tread towards where the noise had echoed and couldn't suppress his gleeful smile as his foot connected with an unmistakable soft lump.

Reaching blindly his fingers came into contact with a soft, silky fabric. Draco grabbed and yanked at the fabric revealing a boy, one with messy black curls and brown skin and candy green eyes. Eyes which were staring up at him, panicked as the rest of his body was frozen.

Draco smirked crouching down beside him. "Well, well Potter. I'm feeling a bit of deja vu here. You really are a pathetic stalker."

But now that Draco thought of it, _how in the hell did Harry bloody Potter get into the Malfoy Manor?_

He drew out his want. He watched as Harry's shifted from panicked to terrified as he pointed it at his face.

 _"Parleste!"_

Harry let out a deep breath as his lips unglued, although he found himself still unable to move.

"Malfoy," he gasped. "Let me up."

"Now why oh why would I do that?" Draco drawled, lazily dragging the tip of his wand across Harry's face, causing him to wince."Just imagine how _delighted_ everyone would be if I presented them _the_ Harry Potter, bound and ready to submit to our every whim."

Despite the bind, Draco could feel his panic, and grinned. "No? Not your crowd I suppose. You are an idiot for coming here Potter. But that's certainly no surprise."

"Malfoy," Harry repeated. "Let me go."

"Again, Potter. Why would I do that?" He moved until his knees were on either side of Harry's waist, hovering over him with his wand digging into Harry's throat.

"Why would I let you go when you break into _my home_ and when," Draco leaned forward, his breath caressing Harry's face, causing his eyes to flutter. " _I've got you right where I want you."_

He stood up and smirked triumphantly. "Helpless. At my feet."

"Draco." Harry wet his lips. "please."

Draco felt a rush of pleasure, he couldn't tell if it was from hearing Potter say his first name or from his begging. Both. "Begging are we? That's better. What's in it for me?"

Harry bit his lip. This was such a _stupid_ idea. And Draco will never let him live this down. If he could even manage to get away unscathed.

Draco watched Harry's lips in fascination. His whole face. Unlike Draco, who had perfected the art of a blank slate, his face always unreadable and cunning, Harry's however, was an open book.

He was so expressive, the way he furrowed his eyebrows, clenched his jaw, worried at his red, red lips, and swallowed deeply - he had the most prominent Adams apple Draco had ever seen- just like everything in his life, Harry's Potter's face was an entire show all on it's own.

"Well Potter? I've got places to be but I'm happy to let you rot."

Harry murmured something indistinguishable.

"What was that Potter?"

"I said I'll let you fuck me."

Draco's heart jolted. He could even hear his breathing change as his heart galloped at a lightning pace. He forced himself to calm down, smoothing his expression.

"Sorry _let_? I can do whatever I want with you Potter."

Harry grit his teeth. "I _want_. I want you to fuck me."

This time, Draco grinned. "Now we're talking."

He pointed his wand. _"Finite Incantum."_

Harry groaned loudly as he felt the rigid bonds vanish. He sat up, rubbing his wrists and glaring at the blond smirking boy sitting on his bed.

Despite himself, he couldn't help drink in Draco's appearance, looking devilishly handsome and suave in his open black waistcoat and white shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The top buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of smooth pale flesh and his tousled hair looked almost white in the light.

For all his malice and sneer, Draco's grey eyes were twinkling and teasing and just the sight of him made his heart hurt and breath labored.

Draco in turn, was also running an appraising eye over the unexpected visitor tonight. Harry had changed somewhat- _actually drastically_ \- over the last two years and in everyone's opinion, including Draco's, for the better.

Hogwart's Gryffindor Golden Boy had opted for a darker appearance, with his black hair cropped short at the sides and the unruly curls longer in the front, falling down on his forehead. He had gotten contacts, and now his green eyes downright smoldered and smoked when met, sending shivers down Draco's spine.

Muggle tattoos covered his muscular arms, shown off by a flimsy black sleeveless muggle band shirt and his long legs were clad in ridiculously tight black skinny jeans with so many rips in it Draco felt lightheaded with all that smooth brown skin on display.

Actually just about everything about Harry Potter made him lightheaded.

"Git."

"Tosser."

And then before Draco knew it, Harry Potter launched himself at him, a blur of black so fast he couldn't even think about defending himself.

In a flash Draco was on his back, Harry Potter was on top of him- straddling his hips- and a pair of very insistent lips crashed down on his.

"Merlin, I missed you," Draco groaned, running his hands through Harry's curls, shivering at the sensation of the cool metal of Harry's tongue piercing as he pressed open mouth kisses down his neck.

Yes, the Golden Boy of Hogwarts had piercings. Multiple piercings.

No, even Draco sometimes couldn't believe it himself, and he had been up close and personal with these piercings many, many times.

Dumbledore almost had a stroke when his favorite student had shown up with tattoos all over him and piercings galore.

Professor McGonagall had fainted. And as for Draco and everyone else who was attracted to the Gryffindor Prince, well, Harry Potter was a ridiculously good looking punk and those things just added to his appeal.

"Did you now?" Harry murmured.

Draco was so busy feeling the pleasure from that aforementioned piercing that he mewled out in disappointment when it was taken away from him. Put out, he looked up to see those green eyes smoldering down at him and growled in frustration as he realized it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Yes Potter, now come back here." He tugged on his hair but the stupid git wouldn't budge.

Draco sighed. It looks like now he's the one that would have to do the begging. He didn't mind. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for Harry Potter.

"You know how much I hate these parties. Now I _need_ you to come back here and make me feel better. _Please_."

To Draco's displeasure, Harry sat back up instead, looking deliciously dark and fuckable in the dim light.

"Really?" Harry asked casually, sitting back on his hips. "It certainty looked like you were having fun at the balcony. Or _about_ to have some fun, I should say," he sneered.

Draco blinked. He looked up at Harry in awe and that let out a loud guffaw as realization hit him.

"Merlin's beard that was _you_? You made Stori wet herself? Cauldron above." He laughed again. Harry huffed and crossed his arms, annoyed at the laughter.

"What do you think you were doing Draco? You were about to _kiss her_!"

Draco's eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate the suspicion and accusation in Harry's tone. Harry yelped when strong arms gripped him and he was suddenly against the bed, Draco's pale aristocratic face and cunning grey eyes looming above him. His hands were trapped in Draco's and pressed into the bed above his head.

"First of all _she_ was going to kiss _me_ and yes I was going to let her for a second because you _know_ and _agreed_ that I have a role to play. Now I don't know where you get off being jealous Potter, but I for one, certainty enjoy it."

A smirk uncurled on his pillowy pink lips. "And what you did to Stori was positively devious. I don't know whether to be shocked or impressed."

Harry's smirk mirrored his own. His lip ring glinted.

"Poor _Stori_." He sneered unapologetically. "The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin. And as for what you should be, turned the fuck on would suffice," Harry said matter-of-factly. He could feel exactly how turned on Draco was against his thigh.

Draco smirked amusedly. "Indeed."

With intent purpose he reared back, thrusting hard against the bulge Harry's jeans. Harry moaned loudly and Draco grinned. "And as I recall you were begging me to fuck were you not?"

"Yes!" Harry rasped. But there was a wicked gleam in his green eyes that never failed to make Draco instantly hard. And wary.

With a wild buck of his hips, Draco flew off him and landed backwards on the other side of his massive bed. In a flash Harry was on top of him, nestled between his legs.

"But I lied." He swooped down to kiss Draco's neck working his way up to his jaw.

Draco huffed a laugh, fingers tangling in his soft, wild hair. "Positively Slytherin," he breathed, bringing Harry's lips back on his.

Weeks of pent-up frustration was released through the frantic shedding of clothing. Shirts were ripped and buttons popped as they kissed desperately in between fabric flying and the grasping and groping of greedy hands.

Draco barely managed to gasp out a locking charm before he was pulled under Harry's delectable body.

" _Fuck_!" Harry cursed as he was engulfed in Draco's tight heat. "So. Fucking. Good." He enunciated each word with a deep thrust that sent Draco's head spinning.

They moaned in unison, the bed bouncing and rocking back and forth with the force of Harry's thrusts. Draco was nearly undone at the sheer pleasure, of Harry's cock pounding into him with wild abandon, of his gorgeous face clenched in gratification, of his green eyes smoking and churning with emotions- for him. He clawed at Harry's back, begging him for more.

Like before, except with the roles now reversed, Harry slammed Draco's hands above his head, lacing his fingers in his.

" _You're mine!_ " Harry grunted with a deep, vicious thrust, causing Draco to cry out. "I'm the one that gets to hold you, fuck you, _kiss_ you!" He growled, pounding harder with each word.

 _"Only me."_

"Yes, yes, yes!" Draco cried out, throwing his head back as Harry increased the tempo of his thrusts.

"Look at me. _Look at me_." Harry demanded. Once his grey eyes connected with his, time seemed to stop. Nothing existed but Harry, his intense green eyes, his warm brown skin, his matted black curls and the sharp pleasure of his thrusts.

"Oh Merlin! Oh fuck! I'm-" Harry's lips smashed into his, taking his breath away. He moaned loudly, opening his mouth to Harry's tongue as his orgasm ripped through him, damn near knocking him out as sparks of fire and gold exploded in his eyes. He heard Harry cry out his name as he followed through, sagging against his chest, satisfied and well-spent.

The room was quiet as they both caught their breaths. Draco stared at the ceiling, combing his fingers through Harry's damp curls as Harry's eyes fluttered. Moaning contently, he nestled into Draco's chest, making him smile.

Harry always fell into a deep sleep after, and he loved to cuddle, it was damn near impossible to pry his limbs off. Draco would never admit it out loud, but he loved it. Everything about him. He loved it.

There quiet bliss was interrupted by a couple of soft raps on the door. "Master Draco?" Pukie, one of their house elves called out timidly.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He and Draco looked at each other for a moment before snapping into action, searching for their clothes in a flurry of movement.

"What is it Pukie?" Draco called out, buttoning his shirt.

"Master Malfoy demands your audience immediately."

Draco groaned. "I'll be right there!" He had just tied his tie and pulled on his suit jacket, smoothing down his sexed up hair.

He looked to see Harry had slipped on his combat boots and leather jacket, invisibility cloak at the ready. He was staring at him.

Draco gulped. He couldn't believe his time with Harry was so little, but alas for now there was nothing better either of them could do but these quick, stolen moments.

"You better get out of here. Quick. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded mutely. Draco stuffed his feet in his dress shoes, turning to leave.

"Draco?"

He turned. Harry was poised on his firebolt at the balcony - where had that been?- but still hadn't put on the cloak.

"I love you."

Draco's eyes softened. He felt like melting, never getting tired of the feeling, of the _sound_ of those words from the boy he had loved for so long.

With long strides, he crossed his room in a few steps until he was in front of Harry. Grasping his chin he planted a small, sweet kiss on his lips, conveying the love and longing that coursed through him. He pulled away reluctantly. Harry's eyes were still closed, his chin up and lips pursed. He jerked forward slightly, as if trying to go back to his lips, making Draco smile softly.

"I love you too," Draco whispered. "Now get out of here."

Harry nodded but still didn't move. "I'm sorry."

Ah there's the Gryffindor, peaking out from all that black and bravado. Draco couldn't help but grin, stroking his face, his thumb brushing on the ring of his brow piercing.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me Potter. You're the one that's in deep shit if you're caught. So get your tight ass going!" He playfully slapped the ass in the question, causing a cheeky little grin to appear from Harry, all the moodiness and sorrow gone.

Draco watched as Harry teasingly blew a kiss, donned his cloak and with a whoosh he was gone. Even though Draco couldn't see him, he knew Harry was gone, he felt it, a physical tug in his chest, a hollow feeling in his heart.

Grudgingly, Draco left his room, going to find his father. He missed Harry terribly, as soon as he left he was hit by the feeling of loneliness and sadness all over again, but it was okay. He cherished the moments he had with his love, and eagerly awaited the moment where he could see him again.

And that thought, was enough to get him through anything.

* * *

 **Okay so a pretty sappy ending, sue me. This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, this is also the most explicit I've ever been but my Drarry feels have been overwhelming lately _(Harry Potter and the Cursed Child!)_ so I decided to give it a try.** **I also want to write an Albus/Scorpius fanfic soon. What did you guys think?**

 **Plain-Is-Prettiest**


End file.
